vals_writingfandomcom-20200213-history
Vita - Chapter 3: Rising - Part 3
Part 3: Collision (Ronald) Ronald walked around his apartment with both of his arms crossed, thinking on what he could do to improve his army. Ronald, after some thinking, walked to the bathroom. Above the bathtub were a few newspaper clippings he had glued onto the wall about various crimes that happened across the city. Ronald always glued on the wall the ones with the highest body count and brutality. Newspaper clippings from the 80s started to catch Ronald's attention. "BRUTAL MURDER IN JAIL Coyote brutally murders a cellmate after discussion and has his sentence extended for another year" "GANG BOSS KILLED DURING JAIL FIGHT Coyote murders a gang boss in the San Benard Penitentiary. Has a year extended again" "COYOTE CLAIMS ANOTHER LIFE IN PENITENTIARY Jacob Howard, responsible for past month and year's kills gets yet another year in jail after murdering a guard who supposedly made fun of his sexuality. 'I'm surprised I didn't get a life sentence by now', says him." "JACOB STRIKES AGAIN Jacob mutilates an inmate's arm after discussion. Jacob gets another year and is moved to solitary for a month. 'Still no life sentence, b******!', says him." Ronald kept reading more and more articles about this Jacob Howard until he finally got to the point where he read "JACOB HOWARD RELEASED FROM PRISON AFTER 20 YEARS". Ronald smiled and went to his bedroom to get a pair of scissors. He returned and cut off a mugshot of the coyote and left the bathroom. He heard knocks on the door, "POLICE, OPEN UP!" Ronald sighed and opened the door to see Matt, "Hah! Gotcha, didn't I?" "No. Your annoying voice is impossible to not recognize." "Oh." "If you're here for drugs, there has been a raise." "Another one?" "Yeah. 500 bucks." "Fuck, I'll be back soon." "Good." Ronald closed the door. ... (Travis) "Why the hell do you want 500 bucks?" "Because, er...food." "So you want to buy an entire supermarket's worth of food?" "Food is expensive, okay?" "Not that expensive." "Man, please..." "Get your own money." Travis started to close the door, Matt held it. "Please...490, okay?" "Fuck off." Travis closed the door on his fingers, making Matt scream. He opened it again to free them and finally closed and locked it. "Who the hell is asking for money at 9 PM?" Jacob lazily said laying on the couch. "My dickhead of a friend Matt. Every week, this guy comes over to ask me 100 bucks and now he wants 500." "Why?" "Fuck if I know. He always said he needed it for food. He's poor, yes, but not that poor." Travis said as he walked to his bedroom, "I better go to bed now..." "Yeah, you do that..." Jacob buried his face in the couch's pillow. ... (Next day) Early in the morning, Travis walked out of his house and headed towards a nearby store to buy cereal and milk for breakfast. On the way, he bumped into a rabbit as both crossed the street. The same one he bumped into days ago. Ronald looked backwards, "You again?" "My bad." Travis said as he continued forwards, leaving him behind. Ronald frowned as he stared at him continue walking. A car honked its horn at him, "Dude! I'm late for my date, hurry the fuck up!" The driver kept honking the horn. Ronald flipped him off and walked out of the way. Travis got to the 24/7 store and started looking for the milk. ... (Ronald) ' Ronald got to his apartment after his short, daily early walk around the block. As he walked to his apartment, he noticed his door was open. ''"...I didn't leave my door open when I left." Ronald pulled his pistol and slowly walked towards the door, aiming at the gap in case anyone showed up. As he walked closer and closer, he reached for the door and opened it, walking in aiming his gun at every single corner of his room. His bedroom's door was open and he could hear snorts coming from it. Ronald walked in it. He saw Matt sniffing the cocaine spilled all over his bed like a goddamn vacuum. Ronald punched the wall, Matt turned around, screaming and falling on his back. "MATT!" "N-N-Now, I can e-explain this pretty well!" Ronald walked over to him and pistol whipped him so hard, he broke one of his front teeth. He screamed in pain, holding his mouth as blood slowly leaked from the broken tooth. Ronald stepped forward, aiming the gun at his temple, "Who the fuck do you think you are to sneak into my room and snort my fucking shit?!" "T-That ain't your shit, that's your cocaine-" Ronald fired a bullet into the ceiling. Matt covered his ears, "AAAAH!" "Get the fuck out of here! NOW!" Matt quickly stood up and ran out of the apartment, leaving a few blood drops on the floor in front of Ronald's door. Matt ran as far as he could from Ronald's door, expecting to be shot in the back. For his luck, he managed to go downstairs without dying. Ronald walked out of his apartment with his gun holstered. He looked at the two blood drops right outside his door. "Ronald?" A voice said, Ronald immediatelly stood on both drops. "O-Oh, Julia, hello." "Did you hear a gunshot?" "Yeah, sorry, I, uh...I put on some war movies to watch and forgot to put the volume down." "Why are you out here, then?" "I was just on my way to buy some popcorn..." "Hm...Okay..." "I better go now, I'm hungry." Ronald walked towards the staircase. Julia walked away. She's started to have suspicions about her neighbor. ... Ronald went back upstairs once he noticed Julia went away. Inside, Ronald saw that Matt had cut open the bag of coke. He carefully grabbed the bag, holding it in a way to avoid it spilling on the floor and opened his closet. In his closet, there was a small door that could only be opened to a key to give access to the drugs. It was open, so, Ronald put the bag there carefully, closed it and locked it. And for the cocaine spilled all over his bed, he grabbed a vacuum. ... '''(Jacob) Jacob had forgotten to go to the bar after the trouble he had gotten himself in on the other day. Walking towards it and avoiding any alleyways, Jacob got there. "You!" The bartender shouted as he entered, "I saw the fox you were looking for yesterday!" "Fuck..." ''Jacob sighed, "Where did he go?" "He said he was looking for you. I said you might be here tomorrow. He still hasn't arrived yet." "Good. I'll wait outside." "Don't you want anything to drink?" Jacob shook his head and walked out, closing the door and leaning on it with his arms crossed. Feeling a bit exposed, he decided to walk to the nearby alleyway he was raped in. Leaning on the wall again, he crossed both arms and kept waiting. Everytime he heard footsteps he looked to the sidewalk. He, then, heard his rapist's footsteps. He saw him walk wearing the same wig he wore in that night, still not looking convincing. As he was about to go in the bar, he felt being followed. He turned around to see Jacob. "Looking for someone?" "...Motherfu-" Jacob pimp slapped him to the ground, sending his wig flying. He, then, grabbed him and pulled him onto his feet and threw him against some trash cans. As he agonized on the ground, he grabbed one of the trash cans and threw it on him, hitting his stomach. Jacob, to finish it, pulled his gun out, aiming it at his forehead as he kept a foot on his chest, "Any last words?" "...Go to hell, fag-" Jacob shot him. A big hole opened on his temple as blood started leaking quickly from the back of his head, forming a circle around it, "Sorry, finger twitch." Jacob holstered his revolver and ran away as far as he could from that place. Little he knew he was being watched. Jacob stopped four blocks away from the murder. He walked into an alleyway to catch a breather. As he leaned on the wall, a car pulled over behind him. He turned around and watched as a rabbit stepped out of it and started slowly clapping as he walked into the alleyway. Jacob pulled his gun, "Who are you?!" "Chill out, friend. I have a proposal you'll like." "W-Who are you?!" "...My name is Ronald. Ronald McKey. You probably remember me from yesterday's incident involving us and some very angry Bloodsuckers." Jacob remembered, "You're here to kill me?!" "No. Calm down. I'm here because I have just noticed how much of an efficient killer you are when not outnumbered. You were a real terror in jail, you were a beast in the 80s. I remember very well hearing a lot from you from people in the streets, talking about how insane you were. And then, that fame of yours died in 1989 since you went silent after that. But, now that I found you were released from jail, I'm here to help you with your trouble in adjusting yourself to the new world." "...What are you talking about?" "Listen. I'm building an army out of the gangs that command this city. I got the Jokers and the Killer Alphas eating out of my paw. I plan in destroying the Clockers...You know, the guys who ruined the Devils." "How did you know I was with the Devils?" "I didn't." Ronald chuckled, "You just told me." "..." "You know Quadricaine? We're going to take it. Deal it and share our cuts...We'll have billions, trillions and everyone is having a very big cut. I know you want the money." Jacob lowered his gun, sighing, "I...I don't know." "You want the money...You want the Clockers dead, and most importantly...you want company." "I have company." "Have more..." "..." "If you help me with this. Follow my plans. You're gonna be rich in a few years...your life will be so much better than it is now..." "It's not even good..." "Exactly..." Jacob kept thinking about the offer. Thinking, thinking and thinking... "So?" "...Can...Can I come to a conclusion later? I...I just have a fucking headache right now..." "...Alright. Give me your paw, I'll write my number on it, I'll write my phone number down, I have a pen with me." Ronald walked closer. Jacob did not extend his paw until a few seconds later, to which he did slowly. Ronald pulled a pen from his green shirt's pocket and wrote it down, "Don't forget it. Goodbye for now, Jacob." Ronald walked away to his car and drove away. Jacob stood still in the alleyway, confused. '''End of Part 3.' This is part of the Vita Series < Previous Installment | Next Installment > Category:Synth Category:Furry Stuff Category:Vita